O monstro no peito de Harry One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ele sempre desconfiou que não era apenas ciumes o que sentia em seu peito...


**O monstro no peito de Harry.**

Harry tinha começado a pesquisar poderes mágicos com os fundadores depois de sentir algo em seu peito em uma noite em que viu alguns garotos do ano de Gina prestando muita atenção nela por ela ter perdido algumas aulas.

No começo Hermione tinha lhe dito que era ciúmes, ele poderia ver a lógica dela, embora não concordasse muito, mas ele não tinha certeza se ciúmes poderia rugir como um leão e arranhar o peito dele para afastar aqueles moleques da Gina dele.

Os fundadores tinham começado a pesquisar para Harry sobre as possíveis causas daquele "monstro ciumento" como os amigos se referiam, Gina tinha brincado sobre mandar ele tatuar um dragão cuspindo fogo no peito, mas de certa forma, Harry não achava direito, embora a idéia não fosse tão contra o que ele sentia, ele parecia pensar que não era o animal apropriado.

Em uma noite, ele estava na sala comunal revirando os livros, ele quase tinha atacado um garoto que ajudou Gina quando ela sentiu uma vertigem e tinha sido determinado que isso pararia, ele não poderia atacar qualquer pessoa só por estarem ao lado de Gina, mas logo ele e tirado de seus devaneios quando uma voz sonhadora fala.

-Ainda tentando identificar seu monstrinho? –ele se vira para ver Luna com o mesmo sorriso enquanto revirava os livros de animais mágicos que ela tinha –Você já deve de ter a resposta... Mas esta muito relutante em aceitar o fato –Harry a encara sem entender então pergunta.

-Sobre o que você esta falando, Luna? –a loira deixa cair o livro que estava lendo e fala.

-Me fala como "ele" –ela cutuca o peito dele –Reage nas mais diferentes situações? –Harry fica pensativo sobre o que a amiga tinha lhe falado e logo fala.

-Quando alguém esta perto da Gina... Ou falam algo sobre ela... Parece que meu poder rugi como um leão enraivecido –ele fica pensativo –quando estou com ela... Ele parece ronronar contente... –ele coloca uma mão sobre o peito e fala –agora mesmo... Ele parece estar orgulhoso com o que eu disse... Como... Como se concordasse com a minha avaliação... –Luna tinha um sorriso ainda maior e fala.

-Você já ouviu falar do Grifo do Triunfo? –Harry a encara sem entender ao que eles ouvem Hermione falar.

-Grifos do Triunfo são considerados uma lenda, mas a lenda diz que houve uma aliança entre os três mais poderosos animais mágicos da luz, uma fênix, um dragão e um grifo, combatendo um mal antigo, eles uniram suas magias para criar um ser único, um grifo com asas vermelhas e detalhes dourados como uma fênix, uma pele dura como se estivesse revestida com uma couraça do mais poderoso dos dragões e tinha a cabeça e cauda de leão, alguns retratam com a cabeça de um pássaro, mas quase sempre e com a cabeça de um leão –ela fica pensativa e fala –Dizem que este grifo poderia ser tão forte quanto dois dragões e poderia voar tão rápido quanto uma fênix –ela encara os dois amigos que tinham sorrisos enormes para a enciclopédia que era Hermione, mas logo Luna fala.

-Mas o que não esta escrito nos livros e sobre o comportamento dos Grifos do Triunfo –ela pega o livro que estava lendo e mostra para ele –O Grifo do Triunfo e extremamente protetor de seu tesouro, eles são orgulhosos por natureza e carregam a mais pura das magias do mundo –ela fica com um sorriso malicioso e fala –E... Digamos que só ficam satisfeitos quando estão próximos daqueles que eles juraram proteger e amar –ela pisca para Hermione ao que Harry cora.

-Espere um pouco... Vocês estão me falando que eu tenho um... –Mas nisso Gina entra no salão comunal completamente desorientada, vários sentimentos passavam por ela, tristeza, medo, raiva, ódio e algumas coisas que Harry não pode identificar, mas a atenção dele vai para Hellen, que estava nos braços da ruiva.

A prima de Harry estava com alguns cortes pelo corpo, algumas partes de sua roupa estavam rasgadas e ela tinha um olhar longínquo, como se querendo esquecer algo.

De repente o monstro no peito de Harry parecia arranhar o peito dele com força e ele logo estava ao lado das duas meninas que tinham o coração dele.

-O que aconteceu? –Gina e Hellen poderiam ver o puro poder emanando do garoto, elas pensaram em não contar, mas ao ver o olhar do moreno, elas resolvem falar a verdade.

Dellivier e seus capangas tinham emboscado Gina e Hellen, embora Gina tivesse conseguido se proteger, Hellen recebeu os piores danos, mas o pior fora a humilhação que os garotos infligiram nela, a chamando de sangue ruim, lhe dizendo o quão e fraca diante dos poderes deles, mas ao ver o horror da prima quase sendo abusada por aqueles sonserinos e corvinais nojentos e que algo enfim parecia se soltar e todos vêem com assombro Harry Potter dobrar de tamanho e ter um olhar assassino nos olhos esverdeados.

Gina, Hellen, Luna e Hermione saem correndo em direção de onde poderiam achar Harry, no caminho viram Draco, Rony, Neville conversando com Samantha, mas assim que eles vêem o estado das meninas, eles saem correndo em direção onde estava Harry, quando chegam nos jardins onde Hellen falou que foi atacada pelos garotos, eles viram com terror, Harry lançar os garotos no ar enquanto mandando feitiços de pura magia em cada um, os garotos se encararam e logo saem correndo para parar Harry, mas logo eles são arremessados para longe, como se houvesse uma barreira em volta de Harry e os garotos, as garotas ficam sem saber o que fazer, os professores tentavam se aproximar do garoto, mas este nem se importava com os feitiços que lançavam nele.

-HARRY, PÁRA –todos ouvem Hellen se aproximar do primo, este ainda tinha o olhar feral, mas suaviza ao ver a prima –Não faça isso... Você não merece ser castigado por estes animais... –Harry ainda encara os garotos que choravam no chão de medo, Gina se aproxima e fala em um sussurro.

-Se acalma bebê, venha para mim... –para a surpresa de todos, Harry parecia se transformar enquanto caminhava para a ruiva, Luna e Hermione se encaram antes de ver duas asas escarlates aflorarem nas costas do garoto, uma couraça cor de creme envolver seu corpo antes de ele cair no chão e sua face se tornar leonina, todos viram com surpresa quando o grifo soltou um rugido poderoso que estremeceu os solos da escola, o grifo se aproxima da ruiva e começa a ronronar quando ela sorri para o animal gigantesco.

-Merlin... Eu... Eu achei que eles fossem uma lenda –Hermione fala com um olhar atordoado na face, Luna sorri para ela e fala.

-A câmara secreta também era uma lenda, mas nem por isso o Harry não a achou –elas sorriem uma para a outra, antes de Luna apontar a varinha para a escola –Accio máquina fotográfica –de longe eles viram uma máquina voar para a mão de Luna e esta tirar fotos do Grifo do Triunfo de Harry.

Hellen encara o primo com um sorriso, tinha ficado com medo que ele fizesse algo que custasse a liberdade dele, mas ele sempre parecia voltar a si nas horas precisas, ela toca na longa juba que parecia emanar uma magia que a faz suspirar, o grifo ainda tinha um olhar ameaçador para os garotos que tinham feito mau para elas, mas ele estava parado, como se esperando ordens da ruiva.

-Srta Potter? Srta Weasley? –Mcgonagall fala com um pouco de surpresa ao ver um animal tão imponente a sua frente, mas logo ela assume o ar profissional e pergunta –as srtas poderiam esclarecer o ataque do Sr Potter nesses garotos? –O grifo parecia grunhir diante da pergunta e se coloca entre as duas e a professora, Minerva recuou, pensando que ele atacaria, mas uma magia começa a fluir em volta das duas garotas e vai em direção da professora.

Hellen e Gina pareciam sentir como se um veneno estivesse saindo de dentro delas, como se toda a experiência que elas passaram aquela tarde, fluíssem para o grifo e indo em direção da professora, elas ainda se lembravam do que tinha acontecido, mas o medo, tristeza, terror e pânico do que elas passaram, parecia se dissipar, deixando elas com um sentimento corajoso que as davam determinações para seguir em frente.

Os olhos de Minerva pareciam endurecer como as imagens começaram a se fixar na mente dela, tudo o que aqueles garotos tinham feito com as meninas era repugnante, Minerva estava se segurando para não os transfigurar em comida e lançar para a lula gigante, mas logo ela acena para o enorme grifo que volta sua atenção para a ruiva.

Os amigos se reunirão em volta de Harry que ainda estava na forma de Grifo, as pessoas encaravam de longe os grifinórios e a solitária Corvinal em volta daquele animal poderoso, mas não ousavam se aproximar, depois de duas horas um brilho suave começa a envolver o grifo que volta a ser Harry, mas este sente um incomodo no peito e começa a arrancar a gravata e as vestes de bruxo.

-Opa, não sabia que íamos ter um strip tease depois do grande espetáculo de poder... –Samantha fala com um sorriso mau –Luna, me empresta sua câmera –Luna joga a câmera para Sam que começa a tirar fotos, mas Harry não estava se importando, algo tinha mudado e quando ele retirou a camisa, as meninas ofegam ao ver o desenho detalhado do Grifo do Triunfo no peito do menino que sobreviveu.

-Parece que agora sabemos quem e que fica ronronando sempre que você tá tentando roubar as amídalas da minha irmãzinha, Potter –Rony fala com um riso ao que Hermione se vira para ele com um olhar um tanto malicioso.

-Não me lembro de você reclamando quando eu ficava deslizando meu dedo sobre o seu dragão que cisma em ficar no seu peito –Rony começa a corar fortemente ao que todos estouram em risadas, Gina sorri e desliza um dedo sobre o grifo do namorado.

-Combina com você –ela se aproxima e fala –Isso quer dizer que eu sou seu tesouro? –Harry apenas sorri, daquele dia em diante todos saberiam sobre o monstro no peito de Harry e Gina os asseguraria que não era um grifo qualquer, era o grifo dela.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para um grande amigo e um grande autor de fics...**

**Enfim não vai dar fics para uma menina...**

**fica quietinha Jewel...**

**Você ta me mandano calar a boca?**

**Não disse isso dessa forma...**

**Mas deu para entender ne?**

**Que isso Je...**

**"Kawa congelado"**

**Enfim... Esta one short vai para você Mago Merlin... Esperamos que você goste lindinho...rs**


End file.
